fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SSPC04
Unbelievable! Tensaimi and the Case of the Plagiarized Books! (しんじられない！天才美と盗作書籍ケース！ Shinjirarenai! Tensaimi to tōsaku shoseki kēsu!) is the fourth episode of the fanseries Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. In this episode, Tensaimi solves a case of plagiarized books. Synopsis Tensaimi is at the Shōmei Night School. Class is almost over. The teacher Ms. Akarui Jōhō--Jōhō-sensei--tells her students to have a safe trip back home and told them good night. The students, including Tensai, said good night to their teacher and left. It was pouring rain when the night school closed and Akarui ran her way home with an umbrella in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Then General Night appeared. He sent out a Form-Changer to take the form of the night school teacher and to take over the universe by making plagiarized books--using the students to make them--and to drain them of their energy and intelligence. The Form-Changer knocked the teacher out and locked her in the closet with food and water. Then the next morning at school, Tensaimi put on her reading glasses and a small group of three boys teased her about her reading glasses resembling Miyuki Takara's glasses which she didn't mind. But then they teased her about being beautiful and having "nerdy" traits, causing her to blush heavily which made the boys laugh. Bunny got mad at that and told them to leave "Tensai-chan" alone. Then they went off, not wanting to make "Gekkopi" even more angrier than she already was. Tensai thanked Bunny afterwards. Then later in the day, Bunny and Tensai discovered that some strange books were in a cage in the media center. The media center teacher said that those books were suspicous and were found to be plagiarized. The books were put in a cage so no student could check them out. Tensaimi was angry because she wonders who would plagiarize books. Later, more and more plagiarized books were found. People started to wonder where did they came from. Tensai told Bunny that Ms. Jōhō was acting strange by asking her if she could do book-making work, giving her excessive and flattering praise if she's working hard, yelling at and insulting students who were "lazy", and has a fondness of "the secret button" that was recently installed. Bunny was creeped out by what she heard and gave Tensai a bear hug out of worry. Tensaimi accepts the bear hug. Later, she went to the night school and realized that her teacher is making the students copy and paste information, which was the secret button's purpose, making the strange books everyone comments on. They also notice that the students' energy and intelligence are being drained. Bunny then came to the scene and the two girls transformed together; they became Cure Moonbeam and Cure River respectively. The real teacher somehow managed to get out of the closet, still tied up. Cure River ran over to untie the teacher, but the false teacher stopped her. The false teacher transformed into a Form-Changer. Twilight tossed Cure River a Purification Stick, the River Wand, and told Cure Moonbeam to get out her Purification Stick, the Fancy Moon Stick. River used Bubble Barrage ''while Moonbeam used her mask to cut Akarui's ropes. River's attack weakened the Form-Changer, but didn't purify it. Then Cure Moonbeam and Cure River used ''Pretty Cure Double Energy Attack ''to finally purify the Form-Changer. She only wanted to be a teacher, so the Form-Changer was reborn as a teacher named Shōkan Yasashiku at Yumehara Academy. Ms. Yasashiku--Yasashiku-sensei--thought that all of the events that happened last night, except the plagiarized books, were only a nightmare. The two Cures then destroyed every book that had been plagiarized with their duo attack. They detransformed afterwards. Twilight ran over to Tensaimi and asked her why she sighed. Tensai said that she does not like plagiarism because taking what is not yours is wrong and it is just pure laziness on the person's part and she either dislikes the person who does it or feels sorry for them. Bunny says that she may be lazy at times, but she would never do something like that. Then Tensai encouraged her friend to never plagiarize for ''any reason. The next day, a boy who teased Tensai said that a student who once went to Clover Academy got kicked out for plagiarized schoolwork after being warned not to do it again. The two girls laughed at this and the student said that he wasn't kidding; they believed him. The episode ends with the TV in the teachers' lounge showing silhouettes of Cure Moonbeam and Cure River at the''' 'Shōmei Night School and all the teachers were watching the report. Characters Bunny Gekkono/Cure Moonbeam Tensaimi Aquano/Cure River Twilight Akarui Jōhō Students at Clover Academy Teachers of Clover Academy Students attending Shōmei Night School General Night Form-Changer/Shōkan Yasashiku Locations Yumehara Town Clover Academy Shōmei Night School Yumehara Academy Major Events *Bunny and Tensaimi transform together, making the first duo transformation in the series. *''Bubble Barrage '' is used for the second time. *''Moonbeam Mask Toss was used for the third time, but it wasn't said. *This was the first time that a Form-Changer was reborn into a human instead of fading away like the other Form-changers. *All of the teachers at Clover Academy know about the Cures. Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Sailor Suit Pretty Cure Category:Episodes